


Fight me with your last breath

by Blue_Eyed_Demon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Castiel, Angel!Gabriel, Demon!Dean, Flashbacks, Gay ships, Kind of angsty, M/M, Sucky tags, Violence, Wing Kink, cute fluffy moments, demon!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Eyed_Demon/pseuds/Blue_Eyed_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The sword in his hand glistened brightly with blood, his arms felt like they were made of led. </p><p>Despite the heaviness in his arms and the unbearable pain emitting from his head wound, he stood tall.</p><p>"Still standing, huh?" The demon asked, his eyes glowing menacingly. </p><p>"I would've expected you to have fallen by now, Angel,"'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. our Personal war

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo! Look at that! Ive actually managed to make a story beginning thats not so short! Hooray for me cx 
> 
> Ugh ive been having a rough time with school and shit like that but ive managed to create this cx me and my girlfriend co wrote part of this and i wrote the rest ^-^ i really hope you all enjoy it 
> 
> Comments are mah drugs XD

The angel was not sure when the war had started, no one remembered. Apart from what. their history told them, many had fallen due to the battle. Even his brothers and sisters had fallen, their bodies were strewn across the most recent battle field. 

He gritted his teeth, thinking back on the battle. He had slashed through demon after demon. Blood streaming down his face, his breathing coming out in heavy gasps. 

The wind blew heavily, His coat bellowed around him, he looked around, none of his living brethren were in sight. Some angels had fled back to heaven to heal, others went off to fight in other countries. 

Suddenly, He felt a pull at his grace. The pull caused him to shiver unexpectently. His body physically lurching forward. He took a deep breath, righting himself before walking in the direction of the call.

______

The demons eyes shinned brightly as he pulled his dagger from the angels heart. She fell quickly, her body making a silent thump on the forest floor. 

He grinned as he wiped the blood off the blade, he was looking at his surroundings. The small angel group had once camped here, planning to ambush his squadron. They had been completely depleted in a matter of minuets. 

The demons brothers and sisters had gone down before him, leaving him to fight on his own. He scoffed at their fallen bodies. They had lost their lives to angels, how pathetic. 

The demon sighed through his nose. Though it was undoubtedly fun killing the feathery assholes, he was growing bored. He needed a more experienced fight, one that lasted for hours, days if he must. 

The demons body pulled northern, something tugging his middle. He smirked before walking towards the demanding call.

_______

The angel stood looking around the empty field. His grace was practically screaming at him that this was the place. He sighed , his breathe came out in a white puff. 

His grace tingled deep in his core, he felt it trying to connect with something but he pushed it away. The angel turned north seeing a shadow come out of the dense trees. 

The demon smiled at him in smugness. He glared defiantly. 

"Well look at you," The demon smirked," big bad angels all grown up, it brings a tear to my eye," the demon pretended to wipe away a tear and burst into a fit of laughter. The angel glare intensified. 

"What are you doing here, pest?" The demon winced still grinning. 

"Awe, Angel, you wound me," he said humorously," Obviously your angel mojo over there pulled me to you," the demon tugged at the angels grace. The angel resisted stubbornly. 

"I suppose I'll have to kill you now, Angel," the demon grinned. The angel brought his sword up dropping into a fighting stance.   
The demon smiled wider and rushed the angel, their swords coming together with a loud clash. 

"Hm im impressed Angel," The demon smirked," you've gotten better at blocking" The angel glared silently, he sliced at the demons side. The demon stumbled back startled, he placed a hand to the bleeding wound and growled. 

"Son of a Bitch," He hissed as the wound started healing. His glare was cold as he charged at the angel. He tried to dodge as the Demon brought his blade to his head. As the angel turned, the demon brought the hilt down on his head. A sickening crack resounded through the field as the angel fell to his knees. 

The angel gasp as blood flowed freely down his face. The demon smiled satisfyingly, the angel rose from the ground sluggishly.

The sword in his hand glistened brightly with blood, his arms felt like they were made of led. 

Despite the heaviness in his arms and the unbearable pain emitting from his head wound, he stood tall.

"Still standing, huh?" The demon asked, his eyes glowing menacingly. 

"I would've expected you to have fallen by now, Angel," The demon smirked widely. "You were always pathetically weak,"

The angel flinched at the cutting words. Before breathing deeply. His blue eyes flashing angrily. 

"No matter who you are or what we knew of each other, I will not fall until you are dead, pest!" He hissed

The demon chuckled lowly, truly surprised at the Angel's new defiant attitude. 

"Well then, I guess you'll die without fufilling your wish," he smirked 

Suddenly, the demon threw daggers towards the angel. Lifting his sword towards his face, the angel blocked the daggers before lunging forward.

The demon merely laughed as the angel desperately tried to pierce the sword through his heart. However, he soon grew bored, swiftly taking out his jagged blade and cutting one of the angels wings , blood turning some feathers dark red.

He bit his tounge, drawing blood as he refused to scream. He could feel the skin knitting together in healing. He raised his sword, charging quickly.

The demon dodged with a grin. His smile soon fell as the Angel turned, stricking him in the back. The angels blade cutting deeply into his skin and lower muscles.

He growled in frustration. The demon turned, his blade swinging to meet the angels in a mass of sparks.

"Just give up!" The demon smirked, causing the angel to press his sword against his harder. 

"Never!" The angel hissed back. The demons smirk grew wider, he pushed against the angel. 

"Just give in, My Angel" the demon slashed at the angels leg quickly. The angels eyes flashed with panick, looking to the blood freely flowing from the wound. He winced as the skin knitted together. 

The demon took his chance and slashed at the angel again, Striking his side. The angel coughed and fell to one knee. His power was slowly weakening.   
"You're becoming weak," the demon grinned in joy," hmm you do look pretty on your knees like that~" the angle glared angrily at him. The demons eyes danced in amusment.

"You will never win, demon filth," the angel spat the blood from his mouth towards the demon. He wipped some of the blood from the corner of the angels mouth. The demon licked the blood from his finger, smirking down at the angel. 

"Oh just pass out already," he said," the pain will be easier to deal with," The angel pulled back his lips, bearing his blood stained teeth. His eyes drooped slightly and he shook his head. Everything was beginning to distort. 

"Not until.., I rid.. the world ..of you," his words became quiet, slurring together. 

"Damn it! Just pass out already!" The demon growled. The angles eyes looked at him in defiance. 

"I .. will not...give in," the demon sighed and glared at the angel. The demon walked behind the angel, the angels eyes followed him in confusion. The demon smirked grabbing one of the limp wings. The angel gasp.

"Wh-what...." he sucked in a breathe as the demon dragged a hand through the silky feathers. The demon slid a finger down the feathers individually , he rubbed each of the feathers tips softly.

The angel lowered his head, suppressing a tremor. Suddenly the demons hand clutch the feathers and pulled, the angels eyes flew open in pain. The demon leaned closer to his ear, his eyes shining gleefully. The angels vision slowly fading.

"Sleep tight Castiel" the demon smirked. 

"D-Dean," the angel gasped before the world was envelope in pitch black darkness. Dean smirked and picked up Castiel, quickly teleporting away. There was no sign that their battle had taken place, the only thing left behind was a few blood splatters and a few black feathers


	2. regrets and memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for not updating this in so long! Thank goodness i finally found a good way to progress this stpry cause i honestly really love how ive written it
> 
> On another note, ive been having major writers block and im finally getting out of it. The whole problem was taking longer since in my Language arts class we've been required to write short stories everyday and its been taking my creativity away from the stories i actually want to and enjoy writing 
> 
> But im going to try and make a schedule and plans for updating this story and my fnaf story. Im also planning to make more one shots for my otp prompt series ^-^
> 
> Shout out to my Best friend and girlfriend for helping me get back into my writing flow c:
> 
> P.s sorry if it seems kind of rushed, it is currently 1:16 in the morning and i am very tired when i wrote this so sorry for any mistakes or typos cx
> 
> With out further ado, heres chapter two!
> 
> '//' means a flashback or memory

Dean sighed as he appeared in his room. Castiels condition looked rough, but he was healing rather well. The demon ran a hand through his short dirty blonde hair. He could already hear the lecture Sammy had for him when he returned to their hideout. 

The brothers hideout was a rather old bunker, kind of dingy but really nice. It was stocked to the brim with enough books for Sam's big nerdy brain to be occupied with. It also had a big enough fridge to hold Deans beers and junk food.

The demon sighed, looking down at the passed out angel on his bed. He never planned on bringing him here, he really hadn't thought this through. He just planned to fight with the angel and leave him bruised and a little beatened. He groaned, running a hand over his face. He was screwed, so very screwed.

His train of thought was broken when Castiel whimpered in his sleep. Dean placed a hand upon the angels forehead, brushing a strand of Castiels hair from his face. The angel sighed slightly, moving his head into Dean's touch. The demon swallowed, his heart thumping. 

Dean jumped a litt as a door slammed from somewhere in the bunker. Dean stared at the door, looked at Castiel then back at the door. 

'Cas won't be waking up for a while now.. I guess I can leave him here for a bit' Dean sighed rubbing a hand down his face. 'Im so fucked' he thought to himself, drawing some symbols on the door before walking out to meet Sam. 

____  
-IN CASTIELS MIND-

Castiel looked around confused. Pitch black darkness surrounds him. The only light coming from screens that were sliding past him , each showing a different moment from his past. 

The angel paused glancing at some of the screens before one flew up to him. He stared at this one longer than the others and watch as the screen turn the two people in it lifesized. Castiel watched as the memory began to reenact it's self. 

//Dean weaved through the crowd, dragging Castiel behind him. The angel grimaced and mumbled angrily to himself. The demon laughed. 

"Lighten up Cas, it is a fun fair after all" Blue eyes shot a glare at him. 

"Yeah well you did drag me here against my protests, i do not enjoy being here Dean," the demon smiled widly before stopping at the largest and fastest rollercoaster at the fair. Castiel shook his head, the feathers of his wings poofing slightly.

"No no no," he told dean," i am not going on that metal death trap," Dean rolled his eyes at the angels behavior.

"Oh come on Cas, its perfectly safe," Castiel gave him a skeptical look, Dean sighed. 

"Okay okay if you get scared or worried then just grab my arm, okay?" Castiel thought about it for a moment before nodding. 

"That sounds like an acceptable solution," Dean laughed, pulling Castiel to the line. 

"Then let's do this!"\\\

Castiel swallowed, he had forgotten about that moment. It had be so long ago, back when angels and demons lived in harmony. Before he could dwell on his thoughts any longer, another memory flew up to him repeating what the previous one had did. 

//Castiel glared at the demon heatedly, anger evident on his face. Dean stared at him, hurt in his wide eyes. 

"C-cas I-"

"You what, Dean? You're sorry? Is that what you are trying to say? You're sorry?" Castiel glared at him, his blue eyes glowing. Dean flinched and swallowed. 

"I never ment for it to be this way Cas.." Anger flashed across Castiels face. The angel looked away, breathing deeply putting on a calm mask. 

"Dont call me that" He said in a monotoned voice. Dean looked at him confused. 

"What?"

"You are dead to me, you're just another low life demon who only cares for himself! Im done," Castiels glare was ice cold but hurt was plain in the glare. It hurt, it hurt so much to say this to him. Dean looked at the angel in shock before growling.

He felt his anger peak at Castiels words. The demon stalked towards the angel his eyes turning black and shifting into a heated glare. Dean fisted his hands into Castiels coat before slamming him into the wall. The angel simply continued to glare. 

"I am not like them," he snarled,"You are just another goody goody angel who doesn't understand how these things work!" Castiel pushed Dean away from him. The angel stood tall glaring at his former friend. 

"I do not care how it works, you did this on your own. Goodbye Demon," Dean glared at the angel before sighing, his eyes shifting to the ground, going back to their original color. 

He raised his gaze to the angels, no emotion evident in them. The angel felt his heart clench at the sight of Dean's anger and hurt, but he continued to glare.  
"See you in battle, Angel," With that said, Dean left Castiel alone. The angel felt tears prick his vision before a sobbed ripped through his chest. Falling to his knees, Castiel cried openly. 

He felt the loss of his best friend stab through him with each sob. Castiel looked at the place where the demon had disappeared, one final word falling from his lips before he flew away-//

"DEAN!" Castiel yelled bolting awake. The angels breathing was heavy as the dreams faded from his mind. He felt unease seep through him, he had not thought about them in awhile. Castiel sighed and rubbed at his eyes. 

Castiel looked around the room before realizing he was somewhere he didn't recognize. The angel jumped out of the bed, the movement causing his wings to jolt. Castiel bit his lip as pain shot through him. He breathed deeply looking around the room for anything recognizable. His eyes landed on the jacket placed sloppily across the desk. 

Only one person wore a jacket like that, Castiel felt his anger peek. He let his eyes roam looking for a way to escape befor they landed on the enochian written on the door. Castiels eyes fell shut as he groaned loudly. 

"This is not good," a Sigil was placed on the door. Specifically one made for imprisoning angels. He was powerless against it which ment he was trapped in his enemys room. Castiels wings tried to move in agitation but the movement caused a searing pain.

The angel sighed before laying back on the bed. Castiel layed on his side, his wings pulled close to his body.

'This is most definitely not good ' Castiel thought to himself as he slept into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
